Neural modulation has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Often, neural modulation and neural stimulation may be used interchangeably to describe excitatory stimulation that causes action potentials as well as inhibitory and other effects. Examples of neuromodulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). SCS, by way of example and not limitation, has been used to treat chronic pain syndromes. Some neural targets may be complex structures with different types of nerve fibers. An example of such a complex structure is the neuronal elements in and around the spinal cord targeted by SCS.